My master
by kitty143
Summary: The light lost, Harry is Voldemorts pet. This shows how their relationship progressed. read/review. Would love feedback. Its only my second story. harry/voldemort
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Pairs: Harry/Voldemort both very ooc**

**This is the first Harry Potter story I have ever written. If you are going to review please be gentle. I would love feedback but dont be mean about it. If you give good feedback then I will be able to revise the story and make it better. **

Harry's POV:

This is my worst nightmare and greatest dream. The light won the war. There is no one left, he killed every single person that decided to fight against him, except for me. Instead of just killing me like I wanted him to, Voldemort decided I would be his pet. He told me I'm just to powerful to sacrifice.

"Come my pet." Called Voldemort. I have to come to him everytime he calls. I would be harshly punished if I didn't.

"Yes master. What do you need master?" ,I asked him. I think calling him master is the thing I hate most about this.

"My pet I want you sitting at my feet for the meeting." Said my master. I am used to this. He likes to use me as a trophy. It took me months to achieve this kind of respect from my master. I grew up hating this man,but now I can't stand to be away from him.

"Of course master. Anything you want master." I have been trained to be perfectly obediant. Being obediant gives me awards and keeps me from getting punished.

My master is now sitting on his throne talking to his death eaters. I am at his feet, like a good little pet. My master is in a good mood today, he only tortured a few followers. I only thing i can think about is what is keeping him happy. It doesnt happen often but when he is happy it means good news for me.

Not only am I the pet but my master also likes to use me for sexual purposes. When he is in a good mood he is kind and gentle, Thats probaly the best kind of sex from him because I am the only one that he treats like that.

My master ends the meeting. The death eaters are just standing around talking. They must have noticed that he is in a good mood because they didnt try to run away. Over the last few months I have become very close to some of the Death Eaters. Especially Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. The two least expected people ever for me to become close to.

I look up at my master and ask "Master, May I go talk to Severus and Draco?"

My master replies, "Not tonight my pet. I think it is time to adjourn to our bedroom."

"Our bedroom?" I ask my master. Ever since I got here I have been sleeping in the guest room connected to his, so he could have me there anytime, but always a little away from him.

"Yes my pet. Our bedroom. I think it is time you move into my room."  
"Okay master. Anything that please you." I reply

"Okay my pet. Let us retire to the bedroom." I get up to follow my master. Instead of walking behind him like I am usually made to do. My master picks me up and carries me up. I am shocked at his new behavior but I am not going to complain.

We reach our bedroom. My master starts to kiss me and undress me. It is unusual, he is very intent on my pleasure tonight.

(sex scene...can't write one, comes out horrible)

"wow master. That was amazing" I somehow manage to gasp out, while trying to catch my breath.

"Of course my pet. Were you expecting anything less?" I can practically hear the smug grin he must have on his face.

"Master, Why are you so happy tonight?" I hesitantly ask.

"Well I discovered that I am quite fond of my new pet." He says it confidently, but the way he moves slightly under me I can tell he is nervous. I look up at him with the biggest grin possible.

"Well Master I am fond of you as well. I am very glad you now moved me here."

"Wonderful my Harry. Now you know why I was so happy tonight." My master actually called me harry. This is amazing!

"Master?"

"Harry, would you become my consort? Someone as powerful as you should be by my side, always."

"Yes master. Of course. Does this mean I now get to sit on my own throne and torture some deatheaters?" I ask thinking about Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrex Lestrange.

"Of course Harry. I will have Pettigrew and Lestrange ready for you. And you will no longer be calling me master. You may call me Voldemort"

Wow he must really be happy. I wonder what he would say if I called him Tom. Might as well test it.

"What about if I call you Tom?" Voldemort growls at me. It makes my eyes widen in shock,but then he chuckles. This is a very weird night, he actually laughed at a time he wasn't torturing/killing someone.

"You may, but only in private. Can't have other people thinking they are my equal." He laughs again at the Chesire Cat smile I give him

Voldemort just asked me to be his consort and called me his equal. No longer is this a nightmare. This is the most amazing dream I have ever had. I can't wait to tell Severus and Draco, maybe we can have a double bonding ceremony.

From then on I was always at Voldemorts side. I had my two best friends and even a couple of kids. I never thought Tom would be such a great father, but he truly is. I didnt think I could ever be this happy.

**Theres my story. Not sure how good it is. Please review. thankyou :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Okay since so many people wanted more here it is! Hope you like it as much as you liked the first chapter! People wanted more of the back story so that is basically what this chapter will be about.**

Harry's POV:

8 years ago: I was just a small little eleven year old. I was rescued from my aunt and uncles house and put in this new

strange world. I faced so many challenges through my years at Hogwarts and so many loses. I was supposed to trust

this old coot, widely known as Dumbledore. Or as I like to call him dumbledork.

4 years ago: I lost my godfather. The only real connection to my parents. I stopped trusting Dumbledork then. He could

have told me what Voldemort wanted at any time during that year. I continued fighting for the light side regardless of

Dumbledork, but i didn't put as much effort into it. I grew apart from Ron and Hermione because of my distrust toward

Dumbledork.

3 years ago: Dumbledork decided he was going to teach me about Voldemort. He told me all about the horcruxes and

how to defeat Voldemort. The one thing he never taught me was how to defend myself. I have no idea what he expected

from me if i didn't know how to fight. It was then that I did something that I never thought I would do: I asked Professor

Snape for help. I had no idea whos side he might be on, but I knew I had to learn defense stratergies. He really was the

best man for it. He was reluctant at first, but I wore him down. I think it had to do with him having been best friends with

my mom. So he and Draco Malfoy taught me how to fight. They taught me things that the Golden Boy probaly shouldn't

know how to do. I am thankful for that.

That year I learned more than I thought possible. I learned more about Dumbledork and all that he has decided I should

not know. For instance the fact that I am a horcrux. Such a nice guy for keeping that from me. Severus also informed me

of the fact that Dumbledork is dieing because of his own stupidity. Also that he will have to kill Dumbledork. This just made

me hate Dumbledork even more, though don't get me wrong I still hate Voldemort.

2 years ago: I kept up my own training. I learned as many new spells. I had to do it own my own, because Severus and

Draco had to be good little Death Eaters. I pity and envy them at the same time. They have to fake, but at least they

have a way to blow off steam. Torturing people may not be the nicest thing in the world to do, but at least they don't

have to keep everything bottled up. I try to keep mostly to myself, just learing while staying at Grimmauld place. I stay as

far away as possible from the order. Until one day when Voldemort attacked Grimmauld. He found a way through the

wards, he still won't tell me how. Then the whole order and I had to band together and fight. It was the most horrible

organized battle on our side that we have ever had. So of course we lost.

1 year ago: I was Voldemort's pet. To powerful to destroy. I had lost almost everyone I cared about. I slowly gave up

fighting it. I had my two best friends, the people who prepared me to fight, who never once lied to me. Voldemort did

torture me and punish me, but it slowly lessened. Then it went from just pain to pain and pleasure. Though I had to earn

the right to get pleasure instead of him just taking his own. I became obediant, because I knew that meant more pleasure

and less pain. It also meant that I got to spend time with the only 2 people left that i truly cared for. They became my

family. Severus was like an uncle, Draco like a brother. Though to each other they were lovers, that was a shock and a

pleasure to find out about. I am so happy for them! They both encouraged me to stop fighting. They knew that my life

would be much better if I did. I slowly became attached to my master. Even if he was evil and the cause of a lot of pain,

but at least I knew he never lied to me, I knew he wanted me around and not just as some little weapon. He didn't use

me the way Dumbledore did. He was my master. I knew that the fact that he kept me meant something. Though at the

time I thought all I would ever be to him was a pet. Oh how wrong I was!

Now: Voldemort has just asked me to be his consort! This is probaly the best thing that has ever happened to me! We

will be bonded within the next month. Though we will wait till after Severus and Draco bond. I can't wait for that, though I

am obviously more excited about bonding with Voldemort. Who would have thought that the person everyone wanted

me to kill would end up being the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without him. He has always been the most

important person in my life, whether that be as an enemy or as a lover. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life with

him. It will be the most amazing, crazy, and loving time of my life. With him at my side nothing will ever be boring and I

will always be safe.

**There you go! Thats the second chapter. If you like it I will continue from it and go onto their life together. Maybe give me some ideas on what to do! Please review. Thankyou! :)**


End file.
